Corazón destrozado, mente inundada
by JBloodyGuts
Summary: Sonidos metálicos, gritos incesantes y sudor frío le recorría la espalda, tenía que recordar que estaba teniendo otra vez aquella retorcida pesadilla repetitiva, y que a su lado yacía la razón de toda su miseria, aquel peli-verde que descansaba indiferente ante todo ese sufrimiento y agonía. /Oneshot/DekuKatsu


Simplemente no pudo entenderlo.

Dejó de respirar por un segundo, contuvo su alma y su corazón en el pequeño lapso donde su mente enloqueció y devoró por completo todo su cuerpo, perdió el equilibrio y se sumergió en aquel mar, de tamaño descomunal y profundidad inimaginable, si él, en aquel momento permanecía más de aquel diminuto y casi insignificante segundo, habría muerto. Sus latidos regresaron a él, la calma llegaba en una oleada y trataba de abrazarlo con fuerza pero solo lograban que su pecho saltará alterado, había tenido una pesadilla, no cualquiera, una que simplemente lo dejó sin palabras, dudando acerca de que aquello, esa escena, fuera realmente sólo una imagen creada por su mente, su trastornada y cansada mente de adolescente que quizás y solo quizás estaba perdiendo la cordura completamente y necesitaba ayuda psicológica si deseaba continuar con los ojos abiertos por más tiempo del poco que probablemente tenía si permanecía indiferente.

Un cuchillo rozaba su garganta, el frío del cuarto acariciaba cada fibra de su piel, con una risa asquerosa aquella figura inquietante permanecía viéndole, examinando con esos repugnantes y descontrolados ojos todo su ser, como si lo desnudara con la mirada, llegando a ver sus atrocidades más horribles, escondidas en la profundidad del subconsciente que trataba de fingir que todo seguía bien. Pero nada estaba bien.

Un asesino permanecía paciente frente a un cuerpo amarrado duramente contra una silla probablemente más vieja que esas emociones de temor que lo acompañaban retorcidamente, estaba esperando una señal quizás, una respuesta, algo que le demostrará que daría pelea.

Pero el rubio simplemente no podía, el miedo lo invadía y era incapaz de conllevar aquella situación correctamente, ¿su amigo, compañero? Aquel chico, aquella persona que solía tratarlo y verlo tan amigablemente cada día, y probablemente noche, espiandolo, acosandolo sin descanso; Tal vez él estaba desarrollando trastornos desde una edad mucho más temprana de la que él consideraba hace unas horas, seguramente aquel chico de cabello oscuro y brillos verdes tenía un historial maniático que nadie sería capaz de leer hasta el final.

El cuchillo se retiró sin aviso de su cuello, ojos todo el tiempo clavados en él, produjo unos sonidos casi irreales e imposibles de producir por un humano y pateó la silla donde el otro se encontraba ahora tirado sobre el piso, aquel sitio lleno de suciedad, repulsiva sangre proveniente de cuerpos ahora profanados y marginados en una habitación de caos y maldiciones, encerrando lo que no debía ser real, lo que no quería aceptar.

Caminaba alrededor, el sonido de sus zapatos era irritante y aun más tétrico de lo que su agitada respiración y fuertes bocanadas de aire en busca de salvación eran capaces de demostrar.

El sonido de una mesa metálica comenzó a causar vibración sobre el piso, incontables utensilios quirúrgicos rebotando y causando un eco infernal contra los cuadros de cerámica. Jugaría con él, usaría aquel cuerpo moribundo y apestado con terror para sus rituales y experimentos sin consentimiento ni cuidado alguno por contener aún junto el dolor que gritaba por escapar desde la garganta del rubio.

Estiró su mano en busca de alivio, las sábanas de su suave cama hacían contacto con sus dedos pero esto no era lo suficiente siquiera para hacerle sentir vivo, las imágenes de como aquel chico jugueteaba y manoseaba la vida de un cuerpo incapaz de moverse al ser paralizado por el terror, las agujas inyectadas en su carne, los bisturís arrasando y desprendiendo sangre, las pastillas, metidas sin piedad contra una garganta que solo deseaba vomitar los más grandes sentimientos de repulsión y ganas de terminar con todo para poder arrancarse las tripas del cerebro y olvidar todo esto antes

de terminar con la pesadilla inconcebible.

Al tocar unos suaves cabellos a su lado sintió cierta calma, era él, aquel chico inocente y generoso que no dejaba de ser el ejemplo más grande de un héroe lleno de valores e inspiración para el futuro. Sin embargo, también quien corrompía y torturaba sus noches sin piedad ni explicación, quién lo encerraba y destruía una y otra vez en un circo desquiciado donde el público sólo aplaude ante el sufrimiento y miseria ajena, insistiendo con más, gritando ferozmente por tortura y desgracia.

Rodeó lentamente con sus manos, aquella gruesa y flexible piel, presionó con todas sus fuerzas y mientras el otro despertaba y trataba de gemir por ayuda o alguna explicación sólo podía pensar en hacerlo más fuerte y rápido, terminar de una vez, acabar con todo sin arrepentimiento, desgarrar y triturar todas esas noches amarrado a una pesadilla sin fin llena de una maldita psicótica fantasía que lo torturaba sin cesar, cuando sus manos dejaron de moverse y su respiración se contuvo a la mitad de un suspiro supo que había terminado, lo había matado. A su amigo de la infancia, compañero y amante, finalmente, ese día, terminó con su miserable vida. Terminó con la peor de sus pesadillas, su más grande temor, pero también, su más grande amor.


End file.
